emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3203 (19th June 2002)
Plot As the dust settles from the events of the day before, Andy is hit by the realisation that he suggested Katie have an abortion. He's desperate to see her and fears that she may shut him out permanently. His anxieties are realised when she refuses to see him. With his domestic situation playing on his mind, Andy walks out of his exam and is determined to see Katie. He's decided to stand by her and wants to let her know that he loves her. Andy's efforts are wasted as he arrives at Connelton View, only to discover Katie has left the area, to live with her mother. After begging Brian for the address, Andy is turned away empty-handed. As the two burly builders arrive home from a night on the tiles, Mack complains of a bad back and lack of sleep. Diane instantly mistrusts Mack and believes he has been messing about with other women. Angered that Diane has jumped to conclusions, Mack sets the cat among the pigeons and confirms the worst. Later he regrets lying to her and wishes he hadn't hurt her feelings. He knows he's got to win her back and offers to cook her a special meal. Chris is relieved to see that Zoe is taking a keen interest in her own welfare once again. Charity is suspicious of Zoe's moods. Edna's patience is wearing thin, as she finds Betty feeding tit bits to Tootsie. The two women come to blows and it is clear that Betty has out stayed her welcome. Taking the matter into her own hands, Edna approaches Seth in an attempt to rekindle Betty's lost relationship! Cast Regular cast *Brian Addyman - Martin Reeve *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Ollie Reynolds - Vicky Binns *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Jerry Mackinley - Rob Dixon *Cynthia Daggert - Kay Purcell *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Emily Dingle - Kate McGregor *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Tricia Stokes - Sheree Murphy *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock Guest cast *Caroline Kershaw - Daryl Fishwick Locations *Main Street *Connelton View - Front garden, back garden and living room/kitchen *Tenant House - Back garden *The Grange B&B - Front garden *The Woolpack - Beer garden and public bar *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor and exterior *Main Street *Hotten Road *Home Farm - Dining room and office *Woodbine Cottage - Living room *Smithy Cottage - Living room *Hotten Comprehensive - Corridor *Emmerdale Village Institute - Main hall *Keepers Cottage - Living room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,030,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2002 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes